


Get Your Attention

by squilf



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coitus Interruptus, Fight Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: “What exactly is your problem?” Thomas says.“My problem,” Gally says, “Is that you won’t leave me alone.”Thomas laughs.“Bullshit.Youwon’t leavemealone.”





	Get Your Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I watched _The Maze Runner_ on Netflix and started shipping these two pretty much instantly. I really got a ‘pulling your pigtails because I secretly like you’ vibe. They have so much chemistry, I can’t believe they’re a rarepair. 
> 
> I hadn’t been thinking about these two for a good few months, and then a few days ago, I had a dream about them. I really have no idea why it came to me then, but I was like, well, this is in my head now, I have to write it! I have no idea if anyone is still in this fandom...
> 
> I haven’t read the books, so this is very much based in the movieverse. I’m not sure what age they’re meant to be in the first movie (when this is set), so I’ve tagged this as underage just in case.

“Hey Gally, I got a question for you.”

_Here we fucking go._

“I’m busy,” Gally says.

He knows Thomas won’t be brushed off when he’s like this. The shank digs his teeth in and doesn’t let go. But Gally _is_ busy gathering firewood – he volunteered just for the chance to be alone, wandering further into the forest than really necessary. And that’s probably why Thomas has found him, isn’t it, so he can get in his way when there’s no one around to stop him. Thomas, the reason Gally wanted to get away.

“What exactly is your problem?” Thomas says.

He steps forwards, right into Gally’s space. Gally’s taller than him and bigger than him but Thomas squares his shoulders and sets his jaw and looks up at Gally like he reckons he could take him in a fight. Even though Gally’s knocked him on his arse before.

“I mean, I get _your_ problem,” Thomas says, “You’re scared.”

Gally opens his mouth to deny it, to lash out, to tell Thomas he doesn’t even _know_ him, but Thomas isn’t done.

“But what’s your problem with _me_?”

There’s something running hot in Thomas’ eyes. This – whatever _this_ is – has been burning up inside him for a while.

“Is it that I’m faster than you? Fast enough to be a runner? _Brave_ enough?”

“Stupid enough,” Gally mutters.

“Or is just that people actually _like_ me?”

Thomas pushes him then, shoves his shoulders. Trying to get a reaction. Gally doesn’t give him the satisfaction.

“My problem,” he says, struggling to keep his voice even, “Is that you won’t leave me alone.”

Thomas laughs.

“Bullshit. _You_ won’t leave _me_ alone.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, greenie.”

Gally turns away, tries to get on with his work.

“What do you _want_ from me?” Thomas says.

Gally doesn’t look at him.

“I want you to leave me alone.”

Thomas throws his weight into Gally. His body slams against him, knocking him to the ground. Gally’s winded, but he has enough breath in him to say, “Get _off_ ,” and shake Thomas off of him. He rolls onto his back, but Thomas crawls onto him, holding him down by the shoulders. Gally’s arms flail out to break his hold. He grapples with him until Thomas takes hold of his wrists and digs his fingernails in, hard enough to leave red half-moon marks. Gally hisses, it feels that good.

“No,” Thomas says triumphantly.

He’s sitting on Gally’s stomach, knees on the ground either side of him, and Gally bucks and kicks his legs uselessly. Thomas doesn’t budge, his thighs tightening around him.

“I’ll let you go when you tell me,” Thomas says.

Gally spits at him.

“Get off me, shank.”

Thomas doesn’t flinch, doesn’t let go of Gally’s wrists to wipe away the spit dripping down his cheek.

“Tell me,” he repeats.

Gally jerks his hands up, slamming them into Thomas’ face. Thomas cries out, letting go of Gally’s wrists and clamping his hands over his nose. Gally flips them over, holding Thomas down with his body. He’s heavy, and Thomas is struggling to breathe with Gally on him, constricting his lungs.

Gally might feel bad about it if it weren’t for the beautiful ribbon of blood trickling from Thomas’ nose. He presses Thomas’ face down into the dirt with the heel of his hand, and the blood runs down to his mouth. Gally swipes it with his thumb, smearing it across Thomas’ lips. And fuck, Thomas looks gorgeous like this, dirty and bloodied and still full of fight.

“Oh,” Thomas says, “ _Oh_.”

That’s when Gally realises he’s hard.

“ _That’s_ your problem with me,” Thomas says, his face splitting into a grin.

Gally freezes. His cheeks flush hot with shame and embarrassment. And then Thomas grabs him by the back of his neck, surges upwards and mashes their mouths together. It’s messy and hot and tastes like iron, and Gally feels like he’s drowning until he shoves him away, his hands on Thomas’ chest.

Thomas looks up at him, lips parted, eyes wide and dark and surprised. He looks young. He looks like the last thing Gally needs right now, and the one thing he desperately wants.

Gally leans down and kisses him. Thomas’ eyelashes flutter shut, and he really doesn’t have any business being that pretty, but Gally’s too busy mauling his mouth to pay much attention. Thomas moans urgently and presses up against him. He pulls Gally close, palms pressed to his back, like he can’t get close enough, like he wants to get _inside_ him. As if he doesn’t get under Gally’s skin already.

Gally nuzzles his jaw, licks a stripe up his neck. Thomas threads his hands through Gally’s hair, scraping his nails along his scalp.

“Such an idiot,” Thomas says, “Pushing me around just to get my attention.”

Gally kisses his neck, sloppy and open-mouthed and with a graze of teeth. It shuts Thomas up for about five seconds as he keens underneath him. Gally can feel a hardness pressing against his stomach.

“I got it, didn’t I?” Gally mutters.

“Gally,” Thomas says, and it’s gentle, “You always fucking had it.”

Gally bites him for that, sucking bruising kisses into his skin. Thomas groans, his fingers twisting in Gally’s hair.

“Don’t – you’ll leave a mark.”

Gally grips him by the throat. He’s marked Thomas before, left cuts and scratches and bruises because it was the only way he could touch him, the only way he could make Thomas _remember_.

“Don’t want anyone to know what I’ve done to you, shank? Don’t want them all to know you’re mine?”

Gally kisses him, one hand on this throat, the other cradling his jaw, tender and possessive all at once. Thomas goes all soft and pliant, his mouth hot and wet and _slick_. 

“You got a really big problem with me, don’t you?” Thomas breathes.

Gally growls.

“I wish you’d never fucking come here. I’m not _like_ this. I get mad sometimes but it’s nothing like what you fucking do to me, greenie.”

Thomas is rutting against him, desperate for friction.

“You drive me _crazy_ . You dumb shuck, nearly getting yourself killed in that damn maze. You fucking _scare_ me. Yeah, I got a big problem with you.”

Gally pushes a thumb into Thomas’ mouth. Thomas sucks it.

“Look at you, so fucking gorgeous,” Gally says, “You gonna cum for me, greenie?”

“Gally, _please_ ,” Thomas sobs, “I need…”

“Yeah, I got you,” Gally says, his hands slipping down Thomas’ body, “I got you, baby.”

His movements are frantic and uncoordinated as he pulls open Thomas’ fly, and then his hand is closing around Thomas’ cock. Thomas moans.

“Yeah?” Gally says, tightening his grip.

Thomas nods urgently and pulls Gally down into a searing kiss.

“Say you’re mine,” Gally says, jacking him off, “You asked me what I want from you. That’s it. Say you’re mine and cum for me.”

“I’m yours,” Thomas gasps, “I’m yours, Gally, I’m – I’m –”

And then he’s spilling over Gally’s hand, hot and messy, and Gally is stroking him through it.

“So fucking good for me, aren’t you baby? Knew you would be, knew you’d cum so pretty for me.”

Thomas whimpers, and Gally wipes his hand on his trousers and kisses him again, arms braced either side of his head, slow and sweet.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Thomas says, dropping his head back onto the ground.

Gally grins. Thomas looks wrecked, his pupils blown and his lips bitten red, and Gally never wants to stop doing this to him.

“Shut up,” Thomas says.

“I just made you _cum in your pants_ saying my name, greenie.”

Thomas shoves him and Gally laughs, lets Thomas roll them over and over and pepper his face with kisses. They end up with Gally on his back, Thomas in his arms. Beautiful, wild, pain in the arse Thomas, who he never wants to let go.

“Yeah you did,” Thomas says, reaching down to pull open Gally’s trousers, “And I’m gonna do the same thing to you.”

His hand is hot on Gally’s cock, and fast, and it all feels too good and Gally’s going to –

“Hey!”

There’s a sudden shout from the trees. Gally jumps instinctively, but Thomas doesn’t let up, keeping a firm hold on him.

“Break it up, you two.”

Newt suddenly appears at a break in the trees, arms folded in disapproval.

“I thought Minho told you guys to quit fighting.”

It’s probably a really bad time for Gally to cum. He does anyway, and it is _entirely_ Thomas’ fault. He bites his own hand, trying desperately not to cry out. Thomas grins. 

“You should know better,” Newt says, “Gally, you’re a Keeper, for shuck’s sake.”

Gally tries to say something in response, but he doesn’t think he’s capable of actually forming words yet.

“ _Yeah_ , Gally,” Thomas says.

If Gally could move right now, he would punch him in the throat.

“ _And_ you,” Newt says, rounding on Thomas, “Everyone was worried about you. They thought you might be stuck in the Maze.”

“Sorry,” Thomas says lamely.

“You can apologise to them yourself,” Newt says.

Thomas doesn’t move. Because if he moves, well. Newt will get an eyeful.

“You coming?” Newt says expectantly.

“Yeah,” Thomas says.

Newt blinks.

“I’ll help Gally carry the firewood back,” Thomas says.

Newt looks between them.

“ _Fine_. But you better be back in five minutes, or I’ll tell Minho what you’ve been doing.”

He raises his eyebrows meaningfully before turning to leave. 

“I hate you,” Gally says.

Thomas grins and gets off him, and Gally fumbles with his trousers, trying to deal with the mess in a way that won’t make it obvious what they’ve really been doing. Thomas is doing the same, staggering to his feet. He looks a state, dirt and dried blood caked on his face and shirt, his hair tangled with leaves. A purple bruise blooming on his neck. Gally doesn’t think he’s ever looked more beautiful. 

“Why’d you come out here, greenie?”

Thomas pulls a face.

“Can you stop calling me that?”

Gally isn’t falling for the distraction.

“Why’d you come out here and bother me?”

Thomas shrugs, looking down.

“I guess... I didn’t know what more I could do to get your attention.”

Gally holds out his hand and Thomas hauls him up, suddenly pulling him into an embrace. He tucks his head under Gally’s, suddenly very small in his arms.

“You know if I ever…” Gally murmurs into his hair, “When I get mad, it’s only because I care about you.”

Thomas swallows.

“I know.”

“I care so fucking much, baby.”

They take a bit more than five minutes to get back.


End file.
